Soul Eater: Problems with Kid
by Karin Matthews
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. kid becomes injured but wont rest, will he pull through?. I don't own soul eater, i do however own my character Seph who is introduced later. I hope you enjoy my story please review and tell me what you think.
1. And Begin

"What's this all about dad?"

The group of them stood there in Lord Death's office. Maka and soul, Black star and Tsubaki, Crona,

Liz, Patty and Kid.

Death raised a masked eye brow and he motioned for them to sit in front of his mirror.

"Well Kiddo as I told you the other day because of your little self-mission I was going to punish you

but I hadn't thought of how…" he paused as he saw everyone's face become worried, apart from Kid's.

"Well I have finally decided how, I'm not the type of person to use violence when it's not necessary so

instead I thought I'd show your friends something".

At this he motioned to his mirror and a picture started to form. It was the great hall of death mister

academy, there was a stage and the picture was focusing in on it. On the stage there was a young boy of

around 4 or 5. He was dressed in black with short black hair with white stripes over one side of fringe.

The child on the stage was kid 13 years ago.

Now kid was started to get worried as he realised what his dad was about to show his friends.

"No, seriously lock me up, stab me, break my leg, just please anything but this"

Maka looked at him her head tilted to the side.

"What could you have possibly done at that young an age that could be so bad?" But she turned her

head back to the mirror as the young boy started singing.

His voice was very good and he delivered the song perfectly, and yet Kid's face became redder and redder.

By the time the song was finished and the mirror became reflective again Kid had his face in his arms on the table in front of him.

He wasn't crying he was simply hiding his face in shame.

"You're a really good singer" said Patty trying to make him feel better but this only seemed to make him worse.

He stood up and went to leave the room through the normal way out; forgetting that when they had

come to this room in the first place they had all had to come through the mirror because Lord Death's

stair case was gone to be fixed after the war between the witches.

Everyone seemed to forget this until the last moment.

"Wait. Kid don't go that….!" Shouted Tsubaki but too late as there was a sudden crash or rather several crashes.

They all ran to the side where the stair would have originally started.

"You know you could have reminded me sooner guys" he said

Liz clambered down the hole and found kid, lying on his back, facing up but not really looking at anything.

"Hey Kid you alright?" said Liz

"Physically or mentally?" he asked

She sighed and extended a hand to help him up, he took and it and went to pull himself up when the one of the greatest pains he had ever felt shot up his leg.

He cried on and sunk back to the floor.

"You alright Kiddo?" came lord death's voice from above.

"Yeh fine" said Kid bluntly but Liz wasn't so sure, she sank to her knees as well and looked at Kid's leg despite him telling her he was fine.

His leg was at a funny angle and as she pulled up the leg of his trousers a bit she could see the black bruise already forming.

"What's the damaged?" shouted Maka

"I think he's broken his leg!" shouted Liz, Kid was already contradicting her

"Don't be silly Liz I'm fine" he stood up, gritting his teeth against the pain.

The next thing he knew his father was by his side.

"Well at least you got what you wanted, didn't you say lock me up, stab me, break my leg?" Kid turned on him

"I meant INSTEAD of that embarrassment. And any way I haven't broken my leg I already told you I'm fine".

Lord death got Kid and Liz back to the surface and despite trying to convince Kid to stay he allowed them all the go home.

The next day they were at school and despite limping slightly Kid did appear to be fine.

"Hey kid, fancy a duel?" asked Black star during break.

"No not really" said Kid calmly

"Oh come on!" said Black star giving Kid a slight shove. The shove caught Kid of guard and made him exchange his weight from his right leg to his left.

His face went ghostly pale, and his teeth gritted together.

"Hey Kid…are you alright" asked Maka. He nodded and straightened himself up a little.

During class a few hours later, it was combat training

"Right guys pair up; at the sound of the bell I want you to start duelling" said Sid

Maka walked over to Kid.

"Hey Kid, you want to go with me" Maka knew there was something wrong with Kid and she also knew she was the only one in the class willing to hold back on him slightly.

Kid seemed to know this also because he nodded.

He started off alright not moving around and blocking Maka's attacks. He thought he might get through

it until another member of the class was thrown in the air, he hit a pillar and it was coming down

towards kid.

Kid jumped out of the way missing the pillar but when he came back down he heard a light snap.

The colour that had returned to his face vanished completely even worse than that morning. He felt the nausea taking over him and the world was spinning around him faster than it should have been.

Soul managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Wo Kid, can you hear me?"

Kid could hear him but the blackness was taking over, and he didn't know how much longer he could stay awake.

"Go get Dr Stein and Lord Death!" he heard someone shout. He wanted to tell them it was pointless he

didn't need his father and in a few seconds he would be fine and wouldn't need Stein. But as he saw the

Dr, running towards him, his body gave into to darkness.

A/N Slightly long first chapter. I hope you liked it, there is more but I wanted to see what everyone thought of this before I uploaded the rest. So please review and tell me what you think x


	2. Face you weakness

"Kid, Kid can you hear me?" Kid managed to register that he was Stein's voice and so he started trying to open his eyes.

"I think he's coming round" Stein said and Kid knew it was Stein for his eyes were now open and looking around.

He registered that he was in the academy's infirmary, at his side he saw Liz and Patty looking concerned as well as Soul leaning on the wall at the other side of the room with Black Star. Maka and Tsubaki were standing by the door and then last but not least he registered his father standing in the door way.

"You know you're all standing completely unsymmetrical formation" he managed weakly.

His friends all sighed in relief.

"Kid I told you, you had broken leg, why didn't you listen to me?" screamed Liz but Stein broke in.

"In kid's defence his leg wasn't broken, that last jump in training is when completely snapped the bone"

"Well its broken now and there is no way you can get around it Kid!" she screamed.

Kid raised an eye brow

"I can try" this was when Kid realised that he wasn't in any pain. The Dr must have understood the look on Kid's face because he answered his internal question.

"You're not in any pain at the moment because of the amount of pain killers running through your blood stream. Unfortunately due to the fact your body contains a large amount of Grim reaper blood those pain killers won't last long. You'll soon start feeling the pain, so we had better get that leg straight before you start feeling completely again".

Kid was a bit confused about what he meant when he said "getting that leg straight again". But he wasn't confused for long as Stein formatted soul and Black star round him to hold him down.

Stein then took hold of Kid's left leg, the one Kid knew to be injured.

"Wait Stein is this really necessary?"

The Dr paused and then pulled and twisted Kid's leg.

Kid yelled out and realised why soul and Black Star had been asked to hold him down. The pain was unbearable. His reactions caused him to lurch forward.

Soul pulled him back.

Stein paused again, Kid lay there sweat on his brow and breathing heavily, Soul and Black Star removed their hands from his shoulders slightly but not completely this let Kid know that they weren't finished yet.

"You ok Kiddo?" Kid moved his eyes round to see his father.

"Why don't we break your leg and then you can find out!"

"Still mad at me I see, well I had better go" he paused to see if Kid would ask him to stay when he didn't he Maka and Tsubaki left the room, the two girls stay outside the room but Lord death went away as he said he would.

"Right Kid, you ready?" came Stein's voice through Kid's thoughts, Kid realised his friends hands were holding him down again and he knew what was coming.

"Yeh just do it" Stein pulled and twisted and once again the pain over took Kid only this time he could feel the blackness creeping over him again.

After a few seconds of pure agony there was a loud click and Stein finally stopped. Stein stood over Kid and checked his eyes.

Soul and Black Star looked at him and stood back.

"Kid" said Stein "stop fighting it" he then picked up and syringe of a clear liquid and injected it into Kid's arm. "Don't fight it Kid, just give in" he repeated and soon Kid's eyes cleared over and closed.

"Well?" said Soul

"I managed to straighten out his leg and I gave him some more pain killers"

"Did you really have to knock him out again though" said Black star

"I didn't, his body gave up on him and wanted to sleep but his mind was fighting it because of the pain, when I numbed the pain his mind gave in as well".

The door opened quietly as Maka and Tsubaki popped their heads around the door.

"Is he ok?" asked Maka

"Yes he should be fine" said Stein "Due to the fact he's a Grim reaper his body will heal faster than most, so I'll keep him here for a few days and on painkillers and then he should be free to go".

Patty and Liz who had gone into weapon mood so that no one would have seem them crying from hearing Kid's screams, returned to human form and came over to Stein.

"That's not all though is it Dr Stein" said Paddy

"No your right about that Patty, I'll have to keep an eye on his leg over the next few hours to make sure that it doesn't heal in the wrong place".

"What happens if it does?" asked Maka

"Then I'd have to re-break his leg and go through the whole things again" said Stein bluntly causing them also to take a step back.

"Poor Kid" said Liz as they all left so that Kid could rest.

The first thing Kid was aware of was the numb throbbing of his left leg and the small sharp pain in his right arm. Opening his eyes he turned his head slowly to his right and saw a IV needle in his arm that was linked up to a drip of clear liquid.

He then looked at his leg; it was in a vice which was keeping it straight. That would explain the throbbing. My body is trying to heal thought Kid.

He looked around the rest of the room and realised there was no one in there. He was glad of that, he was Death the Kid and didn't want people seeing him in this weakened state, even if those people were his friends.

He looked at the ceiling as he waiting for his head to stop spinning and then slowly, very slowly he tried to sit up.

At first the pain of moving his leg slightly caused the nausea to return but after waiting a little longer for it to pass Kid was able to prop himself up on his arms.

It wasn't exactly comfortable but it was enough so that he could take in the rest of his surroundings.

"Well your awake I see"

Kid's first thought that he was alone appeared to be wrong, because there was Stein sitting in his chair, his head tilted to the side.

"How you feeling?"

"Dizzy" admitted Kid, Stein laughed.

"Well I would say that was pretty normal considering the amount of drugs going into you"

Kid gave him a questioning look, as Stein checked his leg again.

"In order to let your leg heal straight, I kept it in this vice, every few hours I would loosen the vice to allow your leg to bend. The first time I did it the pain was so bad you had a fit. I very much doubt you remember that, poor Maka will though, poor girl walked in at the wrong time".

Kid looked at him with wide eyes; he didn't remember that at all. Poor Maka she must have been worried.

"And so after that I hooked you up to pain killers, we had to keep it on a constant stream because your grim reaper blood was burning it up so fast".

Again Stein laughed.

"How long was I unconscious?" asked Kid

"Only a day and a half" a frown appearing "I was hoping you would stay unconscious until the vice was off, but you're awake now so more fool you".

Kid was about to ask him what he meant when Stein released a catch on the vice and it release Kid's leg about a cm.

In that moment a few things happened for one Kid yelled out in pain and he fell back against the bed and at the same moment Soul and Maka had come to check on him again and they walked through the door.

Despite the pain killers, Kid was fully awake now and there was no masking the pain, his body started reacting on its own. Luckily Stein knew the signs now.

"Maka bring me that block, Soul get me that bottle and syringe, he's fitting again".

Kid could hear everything going on around him but he couldn't control his body, the darkness was taking over him again but he fought it he refused to fall asleep.

He felt Stein put the block between his teeth to stop him biting his tongue and he felt Maka and soul hold him down and most of all he felt the sharp pain as the needle in Stein's hand pierced the skin of his right leg.

After a moment or two Kid started to feel the control of his body returning, and the darkness back away from him. After taking a deep breath he opened his eyes again to see Maka's face with red rims around her eyes from crying, Soul too was looking concerned but Stein was simply staring.

"Well I think next time we'll increase the pain relief beforehand" he smiled

Kid simply stared back at the ceiling as Stein removed the block.

"I swear it shouldn't be this bad, Soul was almost sliced in half and this didn't happen".

"Soul isn't a grim reaper" said Stein "Your human body is fighting against your grim reaper blood, it does this on a daily basis and is normally fine, but now that your human body is injured your blood is trying to heal it and I'm not letting it which is messing up the balance of your internal working model".

Kid sighed and then turned his head over to Maka who was sat in a chair to his right with Soul behind her.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Why are you asking if I'm alright? You're the one who just had a fit!" she said her voice slightly higher than normal from being distressed.

"But I'm not the one who had the fright of my life"

"He's right Maka, you did go through a lot of shock" said Stein.

Maka copied Kid's sigh and turned back to face him.

"Honestly Kid, I'm fine, just a little shaken, it's not every day you walk in and see you friend having a fit. Although it seems to be happening more regularly now" she smiled and Kid copied her weakly then he turned to Stein again.

"So what now, please tell me you're done with causing me pain"

Stein laughed

"Sorry Kid, the vice still has 5 cm's to go, that means another 10 hours, but look on the bright side after that you can go to sleep and then get up the next day".

Kid grimaced, the thought of going through that much pain made him feel sick. But not as sick as the memory of what he had said to his father did.

"Hey Soul you recon you and Maka could do me a favour?"

"Sure" said Soul

"Couldn't go and get my dad could you?" Kid didn't look at them when he asked this and Soul and Maka knew it was because he hated the idea of losing the argument between father and son.

And so Makka and Soul left, 30 minutes later Lord Death appeared and Stein left as well.

"You wanted to speak with me Kiddo?"

Kid took a deep breath and still staring straight ahead of the ceiling he said

"I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day"

"Hey it's ok Kid, I did kind of deserve it, and if I hadn't embarrassed you then you wouldn't be in this mess".

Kid sighed again, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"No I deserved that as well" now he looked at his father "I shouldn't have doubted you, you've never done anything that wasn't in our best interest."

There was a moment's pause and then Lord Death spoke calmly.

"That wasn't really your fault either, after the confusion you felt over me not telling you about the monster beneath the school that was a small emotion that the madness obtained and made bigger. So you see it wasn't really your fault, like Stein you were being driven by the madness".

Kid let out a quite laugh.

"That makes sense"

After a while of just talking Death tilted his masked face to the side.

"You know Kiddo you really do look awful…"

"He's gonna look even worse in a minute" said Stein walking back into the room and over to Kid.

After checking the vice quickly he went over to the medical cabinet and came back with more painkillers.

"Let's try and have no drama this time" he said injecting the medication into Kid.

Kid was starting to shake, his brain was making links between the vice and pain, which was turning into fear despite Kid trying to control it.

Stein seemed to notice.

"Don't get yourself worked up Kid; it's very unlikely it will be as painful as last time"

But as his hands went towards the vice Kid could feel heart rate rising.

"Kid if you get yourself worked up you'll burn up the painkillers before i can even put them to effect".

Kid nodded gripping his hands into fists to try and keep control.

"ON the count of 3" said Stein "one" Kid gritted his teeth "Two…" after 2 Stein released the vice another cm.

_**A/N Hehe I'm glad some people are reading and liking my work. I hope the next chapter wasn't a disapointment. Thank you for reading and please review to tell me what you think.**_


	3. Persephone

Kid was consumed by the pain again, he could feel blood on his lip and palms from his teeth and nails.

And there it was. It was becoming so familiar now. The darkness.

"Kid, try and stay awake. If you can get through this then the others will be easier" But Kid could feel himself slipping.

"Kid stay awake" his eyes were being to feel heavy. Then he felt a hand on his, a human hand.

He wanted to know who it was but his body was giving in to the pain.

"Stay with us Kid" the voice was female and strangely familiar.

Curiosity drove Kid on open his eyes and fight off the darkness. When he could finally say that he didn't feel like he was going to sleep he looked to who the hand belonged too.

In Greek mythology there is a tale of a girl named Persephone, the tale goes that the grim reaper abducted her and forced her to marry him. The story was not completely true. Persephone was killed by a man who saw her by the yew tree 1,000 years ago. Her mother wept over her and prayed that if any God could save her, if they could just make sure she led a full life then she would give up being her mother. None of the gods answered apart from death himself. He made the deal with Persephone's mother that he would keep her forever alive and well inside his mirror.

It wasn't until years later that she was strong enough to live outside the mirror. She had been reincarnated many times now, the mirror caused her to be immortal until she reached the age when she died. She had been reincarnated on the same day Kid was born so they had been brought up together.

And that was who held Kid's hand now. Kid hadn't seen her in months; she had been weakened by the attack from the witches and so had spent the last couple of months recuperating in the mirror. But she couldn't stay there when Kid was in pain, for they shared a connection.

"Seph?"

"Hey kid, I'm gone 2 months and look what happens" she smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Well we'll leave you two alone" said Lord Death.

"Are you sure that's a good idea..." Stein began but death kicked him out the room before following.

"Your colours coming back a bit" said Seph, Kid smiled.

"Yeh but I have no doubt Stein's going to come back in a few hours and take it away again" he said sadly.

She met his eyes and put a cold towel on his forehead.

The talked for hours, Stein was reluctant to walk in on them a release the vice since Kid looked so calm and happy.

But as the hours merge together he knew he had left it long enough.

**_A/N Thank you to mysoulyoursoul and Kara Black for your lovely comments. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 I hope everyone understood Seph's character if you have any questions feel free to inbox me. Please review. Karin x_**


	4. Rebreak

A week after kid's leg had healed, his team was given a mission and so he and his 2 weapons went along.

"You sure your fit enough to do this" asked Black Star as they waited for the target to emerge.

"I'm fine" said Kid "Stop worrying about me and get ready. She's coming"

The witch lurched forward and Maka and Soul were thrown into Black Star and Tsubaki sending them all flying back. Kid tried to fight her back with Liz and Patty, but soon she had disarmed him.

"Well look what we have here" the witch kicked Kid the head sending him to the ground and then before he could get up she took a heavy step and stamped on his left leg.

Kid cried out in pain.

"Kid!" shouted Liz returning to her human form and using her sister as a gun to fight the witch off Kid.

Maka and Soul ran forward and took Kid's arms.

Meanwhile Black star and Tsubaki helped Liz and Patty after a while the witch retreated but they all knew it wouldn't be long until she was back.

Maka and Soul helped Kid sit down, he sat there for a while swearing under his breath.

"What's the damage?" asked Black star as the 4 of them caught up.

Liz stood forward and checked over his leg again.

"It's dis-a-lined" she said

"And in English that means?" said Soul

"It means the stupid bitch snapped the bone again!"

Kid grimaced "Do you have to use such blunt words" he said

"Don't worry kid we'll get you back alright" said Tsubaki but Kid frowned and looked down at his leg.

"It's not that I'm worried about" the others looked questioning at him and he sighed.

"My grim reaper blood has already started healing it, within a few hours it will be completely healed".

Liz was the only one who understood what he meant.

"But it won't line right, and none of us know how to do it" she started panicking a little but she swallowed it down.

"I know" Kid paused and then looked miserable "and then think about how unsymmetrical I'll be".

Patty hit him on the head.

"Focus on what really important" she said and then she turned to the rest of the people on her team

"We need to think of how we can we get him home" said Soul.

Kid just rested his head back against the tree he was slumped against.

And continued to internally try and fight the darkness.

"Kid come on wake up" Maka was shaking him "can you stand we got to go, she's hunting us so be quiet"

Kid moved his leg, it was stiff and felt strange because of the way the bone was set but it wasn't broken and he was sure he could walk on it.

Getting up they moved away and slowly made their way round the witch.

Maka had informed Sid and the others of the situation and they were going to try and bring reinforcements as quickly as they could.

On the outskirts of the forest they were hiding in they saw Sid, his 2 weapons, Stein and Spirit.

Sid and the weapons went ahead into the forest with Black Star and Tsubaki where as Maka and Soul stayed with Kid. Mainly because Spirit wouldn't let go of Maka.

"Oh my lovely daughter, please don't scare daddy like that again!" he cried.

"For goodness sake papa get a grip!"

Stein turned his attention to kid who was looking very pale, after examining his leg quickly Stein sighed and sat down.

"You know what I'm going to say don't you" Maka and Spirit stopped talking and stared at Stein and Kid along with Soul. Kid merely looked at the floor.

"Yeh, due to the situation my body tried to heal faster. The bones already reset…but in the wrong place".

Stein sighed again but smiled sadly

"You're almost right, the bone has almost reset but there is still the chance that I can reset it and have it as good as new".

Kid swallowed, he knew what was coming but that still didn't make hearing it any better.

"Doesn't that mean…?" Patty began but Stein interrupted

"yes, it means I'll have to re-break the bone and reset it in the vice again"

Kid turned even paler than he already was which even Stein thought was worryingly impressive.

"We'll have to start now though, your body will heal it beyond repair soon".

"That doesn't even make sense" said Kid sadly as he grimaced "Alright, lets get on with it".

"Ata boy" said Stein gently clapping Kid on the back before standing up and walking to the other side of the room in the base they were situated at.

"Spirit, Soul" he said without turning round as he filled a syringe with the morphine, the two walked over to him.

"I need you two to hold him down and try and restrict him movements as much as possible" He glanced over to where Maka and the other 2 girls were talking to Kid and Patty looked like she would never let go of Kid's hand ever again.

"Won't the morphine get rid of the pain?" asked Spirit.

"Some maybe" said Stein turning back to what he was doing "to be honest its more for mental profit than anything, Kid's blood will burn it up pretty fast and we don't have enough here to have a constant drip, but if he thinks that it will take away the pain then he mind will do the rest"

Soul and Spirit stared at Stein, could he really be planning to deceive Kid and more to the point was he really planning to break Kid's leg without any pain killers?

"By the look on your faces you think I'm mad" said Stein bluntly

"Yeh" said Soul and then he shrugged "but you're the Dr so you're meant to know what you're doing".

So the three of them walked back over to Kid. Stein was right Patty wasn't planning on letting go of Kid's hand despite his protests.

"Right Kid, this is important, I want you to try and stay as still as possible"

Kid nodded as Stein gave him the morphine.

Spirit and Soul took hold of Kid's arms and got ready to hold him back while stein took hold of his leg.

"Grit your teeth; we don't want you biting off your tongue as well as everything else".

Kid did as he was told and got ready for the one, two, snap.

But Stein simply felt for the healing crack in the bone and then snapped it.

Kid would have taken all the other pain in the word right now because it wouldn't have been any more painful than this.

A cry escaping from his lip, Spirit and Soul held him still as Stein pulled and twisted his leg.

"Come on Kid your nearly there" said Patty tears in her eyes ad Kid gripped her hand.

Spirit hated seeing a child in this much pain. Since he became a father the sight of this kind of thing was almost unbearable.

"Hang in there Kid" he said.

Kid couldn't really hear them, the pain had taken over his whole body and he could feel something else the darkness but this time it was different. It was stronger and Kid knew that if he let this darkness overcome him, he would never wake up from it.

This darkness was the end.

"Stein I don't think he can take much more" said Spirit and he was right Kid had stopped struggling and was now just twitching, his eyes were glazing over and his breathing un even and his grip on Patty's hand loosening.

"No, come on Kid hang in there, shoot we should have brought more morphine".

There was the click of the leg resetting and Stein quickly fixed it in the vice.

Maka grabbed a pillow and put it under Kid's head as Spirit and Soul lay him down.

Stein grabbed a torch and shone it in Kid's eyes and then in a panic, checked for his pulse. It was faint. The pain and shock had been too much for his human heart.

"We need to get him back to the Academy now!" said Stein, only being within the grim reapers soul would give Kid the strength he needed to get his heart pumping normally again.

As they travelled back, Stein was trying to pump the blood round with CPR but it wouldn't work forever.

"How's he looking Stein" said Spirit as he tried to get oxygen into Kid's body.

"I don't think this is going to work much longer, Sid how far from Death city are we?"

Sid, who was driving, turned round and said

"Around 10 minutes if I put my foot down"

"Then do it"

**_A/N I'm really sorry to death the Kid fans! I'm putting him through so much pain! Even so I hope you enjoying the story. Chapter 3 was a little short hence why I uploaded chapter 4 quickly after. I hope you enjoy. Please review. Karin x_**


	5. Weak but smiling

As soon as they had landed Stein and Spirit got Kid to the infirmary and hooked him up to a dip of morphine. Attached and oxygen mask to his face in the hope he would start breathing it himself again. And Stein started undoing the vice slowly.

Even after all of this he was impressed on how much pain Kid's body had been able to take. A normal human would have died from shock by now, but Kid was still hanging on because despite his appearance, Stein could tell that Kid was still awake. He hadn't yet given up and he was still fighting the darkness of death.

"Kid, I know you can hear me, you need to try and open your eyes a wake up completely" said Stein and at that moment Lord Death walked in followed closely by Persephone.

"What's going on?" said Lord Death his voice a little less quirky that normal.

Stein sighed

"He's still awake, I can tell from his eyes but his body is trying to shut down to escape the pain. The drip of morphine should take away most of the pain so his body should start recuperating".

Stein then walked over to Kid again, Seph was there her hand on his.

"Kid, if you can move your body at all try and do it" after a few moments of stillness finally his hand gently gripped Seph's.

"Good, now when you feel you can try and open your eyes" this took a little longer.

Maka and Soul came to see if he was alright and Stein had an idea, he asked all of kid's friends to come to the infirmary and then just asked them to sit there talking.

After a while of doing this everyone became more relaxed and then suddenly Black Star cried.

"Kid! He's waking up"

Kid's eye lids were heavy but he was trying to open them, he felt strange like he had been under water for a long time and now everything was becoming clear again.

White ceiling. He must be in the infirmary.

A bright light came over to his eyes causing him to take an intake of breath which didn't agree with his lungs and he started coughing.

"Slowly Kid, the oxygen to meant to be breathed in slowly" said Stein.

He could see that Kid's eyes were becoming clearer and his mind stronger and he seemed to be able to understand his surroundings.

"You alright Kid?" Kid registered Soul's voice and turned his head to where the sound had come from.

"Hey" said Maka gently.

"Hi" said Kid weakly "What happened?"

"You gave us the scare of our lives, that's what happened" said Soul

"How you feeling?" asked Liz

"High I bet with all that morphine being pumped into you!" said Black Star.

Kid did feel strange, it couldn't really feel his body very well and his head was spinning.

"After the vice is off, I'll start to drop the dosage" said Stein "But until then I don't want to risk your body feeling any pain"

Kid smiled weakly "No complaints here" he said.

"I'm just glad you alright" said Patty

"Same here" said Seph.

"I'm alright" said Kid looking back at the ceiling because turning his head made him mind spin.

"You weren't a few hours ago, we thought we were gonna lose you" said Soul.

"You almost did" thought Kid, but he dare not say it. He would never tell his friends or anybody how close he came to giving into the darkness.

**_A/N oh my I never thought people would really read this. Thank you so much. I'm almost finished writing chapter 6 and then that's in end of the story. I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 please review it means the world to me Karin x_**


	6. And so it ends

The next day, Stein had managed to get the vice off Kid's leg without Kid fitting, passing out or nearly dying. And soon Kid was propped up on pillows reading allowing his, mind and body to rest.

Stein refused to let him leave his sight until his fever had completely gone down, he wasn't going to risk Kid's health suddenly deteriorating again.

As Kid sat there, Seph walked in and Stein left. He knew when he wasn't needed.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she said sitting down on the chair next to his bed

"Fine" Kid replied "Doc says as soon as my fevers down I can go"

Seph smiled but it was sad and she kept her head down slightly

"What's wrong?"

"I was really worried about you, you're like my little brother and the thought of you being in so much pain and the thought of loosing you" she stopped unable to say anything else from the fear of tears falling down her face.

"Hey look at me" she lifted her head and looked Kid in his golden eyes.

"I'm here and I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me anymore" Kid smiled and Seph smiled back and then sniffing she said

"Stein took his time on your leg this time round, so he said it's as strong as ever there isn't any risk of anything slight breaking it again, it would take something really strong to break it".

"That's good; I really don't feel like going through all that again" laughed Kid lightly "and besides"

Both Seph and Kid looked at the door as all Kid's friends came in to see him.

"I still owe Black Star a fight".

End

_**A/N Sorry an extremely short chapter to end. I really hope you enjoyed my story and I'm really sorry I took the pain of spraining my ankle out on Kid. I hope you can forgive me death the Kid fans.**_

_**If you read the whole way through Thank you!**_


	7. Next story?

**A/N Hi everyone. Yeh i know this story has been finished for quite a while. But i was wondering if anyone would be interested in my latest Soul Eater story. containing my own character Seph. It explains her character and her relationship with Kid, Soul, Stein and Spirit. So if you could post me a quick review. even if its just a smily face. saying if you would be interesting in reading this story, then i will start posting it on the site.**

**Thank you**

**Karin Matthews xxxx  
**


End file.
